Tempat Bercinta
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Setiap tempat memiliki cerita yang berbeda. Warning: Uke!Karma, Yaoi, AU, dan OOC.


**Tempat Bercinta**

 **By: Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, UKE!Karma, AU dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Assassination Classroom**_ **adalah milik Matsui Yuusei**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **Toilet bioskop**

Awalnya mereka berdua berniat menonton film _action_ tersebut sampai habis, tapi apa daya—Chiba Ryunosuke malah menarik Karma keluar bioskop begitu film baru terputar setengah jalan. Tentu saja Karma bingung dengan tindakan tersebut—dan semakin bingung ketika Chiba malah membawanya masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet bioskop yang kosong. Karma mengerjap, kemudian menatap Chiba yang tengah mendudukan diri di atas kloset.

"Apa?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu bukan?" Karma mendengus. "Kenapa kau malah membawaku ke sini Chiba- _kun_? Filmnya belum selesai."

Chiba yang terlalu malas untuk menjawab, langsung menarik Karma mendekat. Memeluk perut Karma dengan nyaman—sambil satu tangan meremas nakal bokong Karma. "Tiba-tiba aku _horny_."

Alis Karma berkedut kesal. "Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kita melakukan seks di sini." Ucap Chiba seenaknya—kemudian menjerat bibir Karma dalam ciuman panas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ruang kelas**

Saat ini mereka hanya berdua, di dalam sebuah ruangan kelas yang sudah sepi penghuni. Sebenarnya Karma ingin sekali segera meninggalkan sekolah, tapi seseorang malah memaksanya untuk membantu membereskan berkas-berkas. Padahal Karma sangat yakin orang itu dapat melakukannya sendiri—mengingat dia memiliki kecepatan gerak yang luar biasa. Bilang saja Koro- _sensei_ -nya itu ingin berduaan dengan Karma.

"Boleh aku pulang sekarang Koro- _sensei_?" Karma menguap kecil, semalam tak dapat waktu yang cukup untuk tidur. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan game yang baru saja dibelinya. "Aku sedikit mengantu— _aaahhn—_ "

Tiba-tiba saja Karma mendesah kencang, tentu bukan tanpa sebab. Salahkan tentakel gurunya yang sekarang tengah bergerilya pada selangkangan Karma—dan 'adik kecilnya'—yang bebas tanpa pertahanan. Sudah Karma duga, Koro- _sensei_ pasti akan melakukan pelecehan padanya.

"Se-Sensei..."

"Aku hanya mau bermain-main sebentar Karma- _kun_." Ujar Koro- _sensei_ sambil membuka perlahan retsleting celana yang Karma kenakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dapur**

Sedari tadi Karma hanya diam, terlentang di atas meja tanpa sehelai benang menutupi tubuhnya. Nafasnya memburu tiap kali kulitnya terhias _whip cream_ oleh chef muda dihadapannya. Olesan beserta hiasan dan lumeran coklat menutupi dada hingga bagian privat milik Karma. Seakan kue pesta, Karma terhias dengan indah.

"Jangan bergerak Karma- _kun_ , kau bisa merusak hiasannya.."

Ren Sakakibara, seorang _pastry chef_ tengah ternyum penuh arti sambil mengelus lembut pipi Karma dengan tangannya yang berlumur coklat. Puas dengan karya yang dibuat, wajah Sakakibara bergerak mendekat. Jilatan kecil ia berikan pada pipi Karma yang menggoda. Manis, dan kenyal. Membuat Sakakibara penasaran dengan rasa bagian tubuh lainnya.

"Sakakibara- _san_...tubuhku lengket.."

Tertawa kecil, Sakakibara mengecup bibir Karma sekilas. Kemudian beranjak mendekati dada Karma yang terpenuhi _whip cream_. Ah—terlihat nikmat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuat tubuhmu lebih lengket lagi...Kar-ma- _kun_."

.

.

 **Peron kereta**

Hari itu kereta penuh dengan penumpang, bahkan untuk bergerak pun sulit dilakukan. Andai saja Karma pulang lebih cepat, mungkin ia tidak akan terhimpit tubuh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak akan dihimpit oleh orang dibelakangnya. Karma paling tidak suka jika ia dilecehkan di dalam kereta.

"Bisa kau menjauh dariku?" Karma berucap pelan, namun dalam. Seakan mengintimidasi orang di belakangnya.

Tetapi bukannya menjauh, orang itu malah semakin memepetkan tubuhnya. Sengaja menekan dan menggesekkan miliknya yang mengeras pada belahan bokong Karma yang menggoda. Tanpa sadar Karma merona. Salahkan milik orang itu yang berukuran lumayan besar.

"Kau tak perlu takut, asal kau memelankan suaramu—tak akan ada yang tau."

Orang itu semakin berani bertindak. Satu tangan menyentuh dada Karma, dan tangan lainnya mengelus paha dalam Karma. Dan jangan lupa pula, lidah orang itu kini tengah sibuk memberi kecupan—dan jilatan—pada daun telinga Karma yang telah memerah sempurna.

"Ngomong-ngomong namaku Isogai Yuuma, salam kenal."

.

.

 **Kamar hotel**

Karma mengulum kejantanan pria dihadapannya dengan penuh penghayatan. Jilatan dan hisapan ia lakukan seakan hendak membuat pria itu terlena. Tak ada rasa jijik terpasang diwajahnya. Karma melakukannya dengan suka cita.

"Kau ahli sekali, sudah sering melakukannya?"

Karma menengadah, menatap pria yang menjadi 'pemesan' jasanya malam itu. Wajah tampan _plus_ senyuman menggoda tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Meski baginya Asano Gakushu itu menyebalkan, tetapi Karma selalu bersedia melayaninya. Bagaimana bisa Karma menolak benda keras di dalam mulutnya ini. Dari ukurannya saja sudah pasti benda itu memuaskan.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" balas Karma dengan senyuman nakal.

Asano tak langsung menjawab, malah meminta Karma untuk naik kepangkuannya. Ia sudah tak tahan ingin mencium bibir Karma, menusukkan miliknya pada lubang sempit yang sedari tadi meminta perhatiannya. Sungguh, hanya Karma lah yang selalu sukses membuatnya hilang kesabaran.

.

.

 **Kamar rumah sakit**

Seharusnya yang Karma lakukan hanyalah memeriksa kondisi pasien yang ditanganinya. Bukan malah naik ke atas tubuh orang itu dan menunggangi miliknya dengan penuh nafsu. Ini tidak benar, tapi Karma terlihat begitu menikmatinya. Meski desahan berusaha ditahan dengan erat, Karma tetap melanjutkan aksinya.

"Karma- _sensei_..hh..."

Pasien yang sedari tadi diam menikmati kini mulai nakal menyentuh tubuh Karma dengan gerakan sensual. Ia tak menyangka Karma akan melakukan ini semua. Awalnya Maehara Hiroto berniat melepaskan hasratnya sendiri di kamar mandi, namun yang terjadi malah lain. Begitu meminta ijin hendak ke kamar mandi, Karma malah menawarkan diri. Daripada menolak, Maehara memilih untuk menerimanya. Lagipula sedari tadi memang Karma lah penyebab birahinya bergejolak.

Karma dan baju dokter yang ia kenakan, begitu seksi di mata Maehara.

.

.

 **Kantor**

Desahan seksi memenuhi ruangan. Derit meja terdengar begitu jelas. Akabane Karma—dengan wajah setengah terlena dengan permainan—tengah bermandikan keringat penuh sensual. Nafasnya tersengal, pandangan menatap sayu. Begitu memikat, membuat seorang laki-laki yang tengah menghujam miliknya pada lubang hangat Karma, mendengus penuh nafsu. Gerakan tak diperlambat, malah semakin kuat dan cepat. Menekan dan menghamtam titik kenikmatan Karma berulang-ulang.

"Ahh—Gakuho—hh _san_..."

Asano Gakuho hampir kehilangan kewarasannya.

Meja kerja yang semula tertata rapih, kini sudah tak jelas rupanya. Lembaran kertas berserakan, cairan cinta—entah milik siapa—menghiasinya. Padahal masih masuk jam kerja, tapi bisa-bisanya Asano dan Karma berbuat binal. Berharap saja tak ada karyawan lain yang memasuki ruangan.

"Satu ronde lagi dan kita selesai.."

.

.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini, semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan *bows* Maafkan saya karena membuat Karma jadi nakal seperti ini *blush*

Oke—sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
